


ESSENCE. NARRACIONES

by Boravk



Category: Omega - Fandom, TK - Fandom, alfa - Fandom, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Drama, Fluf, M/M, Omega Verse, Smut, inesperado
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boravk/pseuds/Boravk
Kudos: 120





	1. Parte 36

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala, aquellos dos muchachos observándose sin apartar la mirada. Jungkook notó la emoción emanar del rubio, ¿por qué le había preguntado aquello? Obvio que lo olía, pero joder, jamás pensó que fuera a agradarle, o más bien encantarle su olor.

Se acercaron el uno al otro, hasta quedar en el límite de lo considerado como espacio personal, sus aromas mezclados, los nervios y emoción impregnados en el aire, en una mezcla de canela y crema de café junto… ¿a qué olía aquel chico?

Taehyung había aprendido a hacer la vista gorda, ignorar los olores de los omegas, porque no había sentido en aquello, nunca podría atraer a nadie al no tener olor para nadie. Al menos hasta que llegó el joven de cabellos achocolatados; se permitió el lujo de agudizar su olfato y oler sutilmente al pequeño omega de ojos sorprendidos.

Olía a cerezas y chocolate, joder, ¿cuánto hacía que no olía algo tan delicioso? Jadeó bajito al darse cuenta de lo cercano que se encontraban y en lo sumido y atontados que se encontraban en el otro.

\- ¿c-cómo…? – hablaron a la vez, siendo asustados por los golpes en la puerta del lugar.

-¿Taehyung? Vamos a empezar ya con la sesión, ¿estás listo? – preguntó el chico tras la puerta.

\- ¡un minuto, estoy acabando de prepararme! – dijo en alto, siendo escuchado por el ayudante – ven corre, hazme lo que sea – comentó bajito, sentándose en la silla de su tocador.

El castañito asintió, volviendo a su realidad, se acercó rápido y peinó un poco el cabello del mayor, le puso un poco de brillo labial con color y perfiló un poco sus ojos; fijándose bien, al chico no le hacía falta apenas maquillaje, tenía el rostro más que bien cuidado, la piel suave y tersa.

\- Creo que ya está…- murmuró bajito, notando la mirada fija del canela en él.

\- Gracias…debo irme ya, va a empezar la sesión, ven, te enseñaré donde es; ahora solo debes estar pendientes de las indicaciones del director por si hace falta que me arregles algo, no lo veo necesario que lo haga alguien, pero bueno ¿vamos? – preguntó levantándose, sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes.

Jungkook siguió al chico en silencio, en su mente aún estaba el recuerdo de aquel olor, no entendía nada, nunca le había gustado el aroma de ningún alfa, entonces ¿por qué el rubio era diferente?

La sesión de fotos fue más que bien, Taehyung era tan fotogénico que no tenía que hacer apenas esfuerzo para salir espectacular ante la cámara. El tiempo pasó más que rápido, porque observar como trabajaba el mayor era adictivo y porqué no decirlo, le alegraba la vista como nunca nadie.

\- ¡Un trabajo perfecto Taehyung! Ya podéis iros, nos vemos pronto – exclamó el fotógrafo.

Todas las personas presente asintieron, recogiendo sus cosas y yéndose a sus lugares.

\- Um…voy a cambiarme, a ponerme algo más normal, ha sido un placer conocerte Jungkook – comentó el canela, rascando la tela del pantalón de los nervios.

\- Está bien; supongo que me avisaran cuando tengo que venir – murmuró siguiendo al chico hasta la puerta del camerino.

\- ¿no te han dado el planing de este mes? – el pequeño negó – bueno, pídelo antes de irte, te lo mandaran por correo sino – contestó girando el pomo dorado.

\- Oh…lo pediré entonces – dijo, sintiéndose de pronto un poco nervioso.

\- Oye…te gustaría ahora después…- ¡Jungkook, necesito que vengas conmigo para firmar unos papeles más y darte tu horario! – cortó un trabajador al rubio.

\- Genial, ya voy. Encantado Taehyung, nos vemos pronto – sonrió con los ojitos fijo en el contrario.

\- A-adiós…- se despidió tras ver la figura del omega desaparecer por el pasillo.


	2. Parte 78

El rubio se encontraba esperando en la entrada de la cafetería donde había quedado con el omega; se arregló un poco el cabello, cuando un ligero toque en su hombro le hizo girar. 

\- Hola...siento llegar tarde - comentó el castaño con un poco de vergüenza. 

\- ¡oh, hola, Jungkook! no te preocupes, he sido yo el que se ha adelantado - son-rió bonito, observando el leve rubor dibujado en las mejillas del chico - ¿pasa-mos? así estamos más calentitos dentro, hoy hace un poco de frío - comentó, viendo como el menor asentía, pasando primero por la puerta de la cafetería. 

No pudo evitar echarle un vistazo al joven mientras entraba, llevaba un bonito jersey blanco, lucía cálido a la vez que suave, aunque, parecía que usaba unas tallas más grandes que la suya por cómo le quedaba de holgada, haciéndole parecer más tierno; además, vino acompañado de aquellos vaqueros bastantes ajustados, dejando a la vista sus bonitas curvas y trabajadas piernas, las cuales, Taehyung no pudo evitar observar con detenimientos mientras caminaban. 

\- ¿nos sentamos aquí? - preguntó el castañito observándole con atención, reci-biendo un asentimiento como respuesta - ¿que...querías hablar conmigo? dijiste de conocernos para el trabajo, no sé realmente que contarte - murmuró, un poco avergonzado. 

No sabía por qué se sentía así de pequeño y tímido con el mayor, dios, si a penas le conocía y notaba como todo su interior se volvía tranquilo y sumiso ante aquel alfa de aroma encantador, y es que ese era el principal problema, ¿era un problema?, bueno, el caso es que al haber estado toda su vida en tensión por los horribles olores e intentos de ligoteos por parte de aquellos alfas le tenían siempre en alerta y de mal humor, pero el simple hecho de estar sentado frente a aquel chico rubio de sonrisa cuadrada y su aroma a canela y crema de café invadiendo llegando a su sistema, mas que en tensión se sentía encantado, jamás había experimentado aquello y era tan, tan, tan agradable que todos sus sentidos se relajaron, sacando aquel omega tierno que llevaba dormido tantos años en su interior. Y ugh,  
no le agradaba mucho sentirse así, pero es que joder, cualquiera caería a los pies del alfa que tenía delante suya.

\- Pues… no sé, háblame un poco de ti, ¿por qué te has venido sólo? ¿te va gus-tando la ciudad? – preguntó el canela, apoyando un codo en la mesa.

\- Oh…pues vine por unos problemas con mi al…mi padre…sí; y bueno es bonita, pero es un poco solitario al conocer a nadie – dijo, un poco incomodo al hablar de su padre.

\- Uh…bueno, no pasa nada; ahora me conoces a mi, no estás solo – rio, agrade-ciendo a la chica que les puso la carta en la mesa - ¿vemos que pedir? – el cas-tañito asintió, aliviado de que no metiera de más en su vida personal.

Tras unos minutos observando lo que tenían, ordenaron, recibiendo sus bebidas al rato.

\- ¿leche de banana, enserio? – rio bonito el canela.

\- Sí, ¿Qué pasa? Está bueno…nunca antes lo probé y me gustó mucho uh…-dijo, un poco cohibido por la mirada que le daba el mayor.

\- Nada nada…es…tierno – susurró, poniendo sus manos alrededor de la taza que contenía su caramel latte.

\- Oye… ¿por qué te sorprendiste tanto cuando te olí…? – se atrevió a preguntar el joven, viendo como el alfa se remangaba su sudadera morada.

\- Vaya… de verdad tú no tienes ni idea de mi ¿hm? – el chico le levantó una ceja, curioso – aquí soy bastante conocido por ser un alfa sin olor – Jungkook abrió grandes sus ojos, expectante – digamos que más que gustar como modelo, les da morbo que haya un alfa sin olor; aunque bueno, ya he pasado mucho tiempo en el que me llamaban beta frustrado; es un poco…indignante – comentó, aga-chando después su cabeza.

\- Pero…yo te huelo y… me gusta mucho; yo tampoco podía oler, bueno, la ver-dad es que si puedo oler a los alfas; pero ¡todos huelen horribles! No los aguan-to, son asquerosos poniendo sus feromonas en mi como si fuera una diana o al-go, son todos nauseabundos…- miró al alfa ofendido – menos tú…eres el primer alfa al que puedo oler y me es agradable a la vez de confuso – comentó chiquito, notando como se le subían los colores a la cara.

\- Oh… yo…me alegro de que puedas olerme- se mordió el labio, tratando de no sonreír.

“Yo también me alegro” pensó el menor, bebiendo de su vaso.

\- Me llama algo la atención…- cambió completamente el tema - ¿por qué vives en un hotel? Es costoso bobo – soltó, viendo atento al omega hacer un puchero.

\- Llevo buscando piso desde que llegué, pero son todos muy caros… incluso he llegado a ver anuncios de alfas que dejaban los gastos mínimos si pasaban el celo con ellos… - suspiró rendido – seguiré buscando pero me está costando, no me gusta el hotel…los pasillos huelen a alfa en celo…repugnante – terminó de decir, haciendo un mohín con los labios.

\- Hm…si no recuerdo mal el novio omega de un amigo está buscando compa-

\- Disculpa, ¿eres Kim Taehyung? – preguntó una chica desde atrás.

\- Sí, ¿necesitas algo? – cuestionó girándose a ver a la omega.

\- Yo…quería preguntarte si podíamos hacernos una foto fuera; ¿realmente no hueles a nada? Es increíble – murmuró, mirando encantada al alfa.

\- Oh, lo siento pero ahora mismo estoy ocupado – no te preocupes Tae, van a ser cinco minutos, ve con la chica – dijo Jungkook con una sonrisa medio forzada.

\- ¿de verdad, no te molesta? – preguntó, viendo a los ojos al castaño.

\- Para nada, ve con ella, debes dar una buena imagen, recuerda – guiñó un ojo, entrecerrándolos después al ver la sonrisa boba de la chica.

Suspiró, apoyando sus manos en la mesa, viendo desde lejos a dos chicos acercarse a su mesa.

\- Hola ¿por qué tan bonito y tan mal acompañado? – preguntó el más pálido.

\- ¿disculpa? – se levantó para demostrarle a los dos alfas que no les temía; por-que sí, eran dos alfas y el que hablaba estaba soltando feromonas descarada-mente.

\- No entendemos como un omega tan bonito puede estar con ese beta pudiendo estar con cualquier alfa que desees – se señaló a el mismo y a su compañero.

\- Digamos que no me interesáis; si solo habéis venido para eso podéis iros por el mismo camino – espetó borde.

\- Mira Namjoon, el omega tiene genio – le agarró de la cintura para acercarlo más a él – eso me pone mucho bonito – le susurró al oído.

\- Eh, Jackson, incomodas al chico; discúlpale, está recién salido del celo – suspi-ró el de pelo violeta – pero la verdad es que podrías venirte con nosotros, so-mos más divertidos que ese alfa de pega -

\- No me interesáis, repito – tomó de la muñeca que el alfa tenía en su cintura – suéltame, no te he dado permiso para tocarme, y tus feromonas me están dando nauseas, iros por ahí; te has equivocado de omega – encaró al alfa.

\- No me hables así, vienes conmigo, no te arrepentirás precioso – tomó de nuevo la mano del omega.

\- Jackson…es mejor que- 

\- ¡eh que mierda hacéis! – irrumpió furioso el canela – soltadle – gruñó, el aroma de enfado llegando solamente a Jungkook.

\- Anda el alfita que no huele, no sabes que hacer para llamar la atención eh sim-ple beta – apretó a la fuerza al pequeño omega contra su pecho.

\- Jackson eres un idiota, agradezco que te fueras de la empresa, ¿y tu con él Namjoon? Dios…tan bajo ibais a caer los dos – se acercó seguro – sueltale, no lo repetiré – sus ojos brillaron en rojo.

Jungkook se sentía horrible al tener todo el olor de aquel alfa en su cuerpo y ropa, sen-tía que iba a vomitar si no se soltaba pronto de su agarre; miró su mano tomada por la de Jackson y con desespero clavó sus dientes en la piel del contrario, haciendole gritar de dolor y sorpresa.

\- ¡pero que haces pedazo de mierda! – dijo alto el chico, observando furioso al más pequeño.

\- Asqueroso…- susurró antes de girarse y abrazar por el cuello al alfa canela – Taehyung – escondió su rostro en el cuello del contrario, aspirando su aroma, haciendo que la desagradable sensación se aminorara.

\- Vámonos…vámonos pequeño – tomó de la mano al omega para salir andando con él fuera de la cafetería después de pagar sin importar el cambio.

Estuvieron andando sin hablar hasta acabar un parque del barrio, en un banco rodeado de árboles que se movían a causa del viento.

\- Siento no haber hecho nada… te encuentras bien? – preguntó el rubio al ver la expresión de disgusto en el rostro de Jungkook.

\- No importa… me siento sucio…apesto a ese alfa encelado – sollozó, encogien-do las piernas en el banco.

\- Oh… ¿de veras? ¿puedo…? – el omega asintió, dejando al alfa acercarse para poder oler a la perfección el aroma de Jackson impregnado en la ropa y piel del pequeño – ugh…sí que huele, será malnacido…-bufó molesto, mas que nada por notar el olor de aquel alfa en ese omega que le había dejado sin habla la primera vez que lo vio.

\- ¿puedo…puedo olerte? Solo un poco… necesito quitarme este olor de encima – preguntó chiquito, observando como el alfa se sentaba de lado para después la-dear la cabeza

Se acercó tímido hasta esconder su rostro en el acanelado cuello del mayor, aspirando sereno aquel olor que tan encantado le había dejado aquel día en el camerino, se en-contró a sí mismo sonriendo contra la piel del alfa, es que dios, olía como la cosa más deliciosa del mundo, y se sentía a él y a su lobo calmado y feliz. ¿cómo era posible sentir eso con un alfa que apenas conocía? 

\- Dios…hueles increíble, me encanta…- susurró ido, siendo oído a la perfección por el canela, quien sonrió contento.

\- ¿te encuentras mejor? – preguntó, haciendo al joven apartarse en consecuencia.

\- Uh…un poco sí, aunque mi ropa sigue apestando – suspiró rendido.

\- Quítatela.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó confuso, viendo como el rubio se deshacía de su sudadera morada – toma póntela – dijo suave, entregándole la prenda.

\- Pero tú…vas a pasar frio.

\- Tengo un jersey debajo ¿ves? Estoy bien, igual tengo ropa en el coche – comen-tó mientras el omega se colocaba su sudadera - ¿bien? – preguntó, sintiendo un revoloteo de mariposas en su estomago al ver al castaño con su ropa, olis-queándola con curiosidad.

\- Huele a ti…- dijo contento – pero mi piel sigue olien- medio gritó al sentir co-mo el alfa lo elevaba y lo sentaba encima de sus piernas.

\- Eres un precioso omega rebelde, ya casi no hueles a ese asqueroso alfa…estás gritando que te marque con mi olor, tienes a mi lobo atacado pequeño – se re-lamió los labios al ver como el menor apretaba los suyos mientras apartaba la vista.

\- Hazlo…márcame con tu olor por favor, no quiero oler así – expuso su cuello, sintiendo como las manos del alfa se apretaban en su cadera – abrázame, hazlo Taehyung – pidió nervioso, notando como su lobo gritaba de la emoción al ver al alfa acercar su rostro hasta enterrarlo en su cuello.

Jungkook abrazó fuerte al mayor, derritiéndose al sentir como el alfa lamía y restrega-ba su nariz por la zona sensible de su cuello; suspiraba encantado, notando como cada vez el aroma de Taehyung se hacía más presente en él. No sabía como habían acabado así, o si simplemente era necesario; pero joder se sintió desfallecer cuando el contrario susurró contra su piel “joder…hueles tan delicioso”; gimió encantado ante aquello, nunca, jamás se encontró tan cómodo con un alfa antes, se sentía tan correcto, como si el encontrarse de aquella manera tan intima con el mayor fuera lo que siempre anhela-ba.  
Se apartó del cuello del menor con lentitud, sintiendo su cuerpo pesar ante lo que aca-baba de hacer, miró a los ojos al joven, quien le observaba tímido, sonriendo precioso con esos tonos rojizos adornando su rostro.

\- Lo siento… no sé por qué te he pedido esto, pero se ha sentido tan…-tan co-rrecto – terminó la frase el rubio, quien le miraba cálido.

\- Sí…ah…yo, debe de parecerte estúpido; todo es tan raro, lo siento – se levantó de las piernas del mayor, sentándose a su lado de nuevo.

\- No lo sientas…yo creo que estoy igual de sorprendido y encantado con esto – rio, negando lentamente – es una locura…apenas te he visto una vez y ah…- miró al cielo, cerrando los ojos ante la brisa que corría.

\- Íbamos a quedar por motivos del trabajo y mira como hemos acabado – rio lin-do, olisqueándose contento al encontrar el aroma contrario en todo su ser.

\- Creo que ya sabías que no íbamos a quedar por motivos profesionales – rio de vuelta, olvidando por completo lo ocurrido.

\- No voy a mentirte en eso; pero no me arrepiento en absoluto.


	3. Parte 163

El rubio se encontraba de pie, apoyado en su coche mientras esperaba al castañito bajar al lugar, apenas pasaron dos minutos cuando aquel olor a cereza y chocolate llegó a sus fosas nasales, alzó su vista, encontrándose con el pequeño omega medio corriendo hacia él con aquella hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro; instintivamente se irguió y abrió sus brazos, recibiendo al chico entre ellos, sintiendo como le rodeaba con sus brazos su propio cuello, poniéndose de puntillas hasta poder enterrar su rostro en el cuello del alfa, olfateando si vergüenza alguna la piel canela que tanto le había encandilado. Cuando se dio cuenta de sus actos, se apartó lentamente, mirando después al mayor con timidez.

Taehyung jadeó en sorpresa al ver que Jungkook estaba usando la sudadera morada que le dejó cuando se conocieron, notó como sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo y su alfa saltaba orgulloso dentro suya.

\- Yo…lo siento por hacer eso, es que…eché de menos tu aroma – se excusó, golpeando con la punta de su pie el suelo con suavidad.

\- Oh… ¿sólo mi olor? Porque yo te he extrañado a ti completo – hizo un puchero tierno, observando como el omega sonreía y negaba lento.

\- No...a ti también, tenía muchas ganas de verte Tae – sonrió tímido, apartando la vista.

\- Ya veo. ¿Tenías tantas ganas que te has puesto mi sudadera? – rio enternecido al ver como el menor se sonrojaba ante el comentario.

\- Uh…es que tu olor me gusta…y si voy fuera y hay alfas me ayuda a no fijarme tanto – murmuró avergonzado – aunque ya no huele casi a ti, la lavé varias veces y ya uhm…- hizo un puchero triste.

\- ¿Quieres la que llevo puesta ahora? Me la he puesto antes de salir…creo que debe algo ya, seguro que más que la llevas, dame tu esa – sonrió bonito, su corazón ablandándose ante la vista de aquellos ojos brillantes.

\- ¿de veras? Sí, sí, quiero – contestó emocionado, haciendo el amago de quitarse la sudadera, pero siendo parado rápidamente por el rubio.

\- Quieto, no te la quites aquí, hace frío, entra en el coche, ahí nos las damos – dijo, abriendo la puerta del copiloto, entrando el pequeño a los pocos segundos – bien, ten, es mejor hacerlo dentro, estamos más calentitos – comentó tras quitarse su sudadera una vez entró en su auto.

\- Gracias, ten – tomó contento la prenda del canela para ponérsela rápidamente, observando después como el chico se ponía la morada de la misma manera.

Abrió los ojos en grande al notar el dulce aroma del omega salir de la ropa que anteriormente llevaba el chico, aspiró profundo, embelesado por la intensidad de aquel olor, no había rastro de su aroma a crema de café en absoluto. Amaba la esencia del contrario, pero aquello no era normal.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo haces que te has puesto esta sudadera? – preguntó acercando su rostro al asiento del copiloto.

\- Antes de salir… ¿por qué? - preguntó confuso.

Se dio el lujo de acortar más aún la distancia y llevar su rostro al cuello blanquecino del menor, no necesitando centrarse mucho en identificar aquel denso y cautivador aroma en su piel; olía demasiado, no era fuerte ni desagradable, pero era más de lo normal y dios si activaba todos sus sentidos para protegerlo de alfas con malas intenciones. Aquel olor solo podía significar un par de cosas, y a cada cual le causaban más nervios.

Se atrevió a besar chiquito la piel el omega, sonriendo sobre esta cuando sintió al castañito ladear su cuello para dejarle más espacio al contrario, quien lamió la tez con tranquilidad, pasando por su glándula de olor, amando aquella fragancia natural a cereza y chocolate, un contraste perfecto de dulzor y leve amargura que le hacían perderse en él. Cuando su había conseguido camuflar su aroma marcándolo con el suyo elevó la cabeza, amando la vista del omega con los ojos semiabiertos y su rostro sonrojado.

Tomó el mentón del joven, mirándole directo, divisando un pequeño brillo dorado en sus orbes que le hizo morderse el labio inferior.

\- ¿acaso tú…? – susurró, mirando como el pequeño apartaba la vista y se relamía los labios con lentitud.

No pudo evitar llevar la vista a los belfos rosaditos del contrario; quizás era por la mezcla de sus olores mezclados, siendo el del omega el predominante, quizás por sus lobos que brillaban en rojo y dorado, observándose hasta lo más profundo. No se sentían incomodos en absoluto, aquella cercanía entre ellos, sus narices rozándose y sus aromas siendo uno; era simplemente correcto, el lugar adecuado del uno era estar con el otro aunque aún no eran consciente de ello, o simplemente no querían aceptarlo debido al poco tiempo que se conocían aunque sus lobos pareciesen conocerse desde siempre, conectando de aquella forma que les hacía estar ajenos a la realidad.

El canela bajó su mirada a los labios del menor, sintiendo como su corazón latían ansioso por acortar esa escasa distancia que le separaba de poder probar al menor en su totalidad. Tomó coraje y sostuvo firme el rostro del omega que le observaba expectante, incluso ansioso se atrevería a decir.

“Bésalo” reclamó su lobo “besa a nuestro omega”

¿nuestro omega? ¿a qué se estaba refiriendo? Era imposible, no podía ser cierto, absolutamente no. Pero la idea de besarlo…era sumamente tentadora.

Acercó sus rostros aún más, siendo capaz de sentir el caliente aliento del omega contra sus labios, apenas existía espacio entre ellos, sus bocas casi rozándose cuando el teléfono del omega comenzó a vibrar y sonar, haciendo a ambos chicos apartarse abruptamente, totalmente sonrojados.

\- ¿s-sí...? oh, Mark hola, sí estoy con Taehyung… ¿ya habéis llegado? Está bien, no tardamos, nos vemos ahora – habló el castañito, no siendo capaz de mirar al canela – Mark y Haechan ya han llegado al restaurante…deberíamos ir yendo…- murmuró bajito, sintiendo aún su rostro colorado.

\- Eh…claro, ponte el cinturón, tardaremos unos minutos, llegaremos pronto – contestó de la misma forma, sintiéndose abrumado por todas las sensaciones anteriores.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Los dos chicos entraron al restaurante, siendo Jungkook el que divisó rápidamente al que fue su alfa y a su omega actual; ambos se levantaron para recibirlos con una sonrisa.

\- Cuanto tiempo Jungkook – dijo Mark, sin alejarse mucho de su pareja.

\- Sí – rio pequeño – Mark él es Taehyung, Tae, Mark…él era el último alfa con el que mi padre quiso casarme – apretó los labios, notando como el alfa al lado suya se tensaba.

\- Un placer Mark, me alegra ver que tienes a alguien – dijo, refiriéndose al chico pelirrojo.

\- Igualmente Taehyung, Jungkook me ha hablado de ti – le dio la mano – afectivamente, él es Haechan, mi omega – presentó al más joven.

\- Un placer Jungkook-ssi, Taehyung-ssi – se presentó, sintiéndose tímido.

\- Oh por favor, trátanos de iguales, me alegra ver que Mark se diese cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, espero que sea un buen alfa; sino le pego, sólo dímelo – miró afilado al mencionado.

\- ¡oh, no! Mark es muy buen alfa…es perfecto, no tienes por qué preocuparte – sonrió al castaño sincero.

\- Que poca fe tienes en mí, Jungkook – negó haciéndose el ofendido – bueno, ¿nos sentamos? – señaló la mesa al lado suya.

Los tres chicos asintieron, sentándose cada uno al lado de su compañero, dando por comenzada aquella charla en relación con el padre del castaño.

La conversación fue amena, no pudieron evitar desviarse del tema alguna que otra vez; la comida pronto llegó, quedando Taehyung sorprendido por el apetito que tenía el omega al lado suya, quien comía la pizza como si fuera la primera vez.

\- ¿entonces no has notado nada raro, nadie siguiéndote? – preguntó Mark, quien tomaba la mano de Haechan con calidez.

\- Hm…no, ni antes ni después de que me avisaras, todo sigue normal – comentó, metiéndose en la boca el ultimo borde de pan.

\- Entonces no creo que debamos preocuparnos por el momento – comentó tranquilo, mirando incrédulo la cercanía que mantenía el castaño con el rubio, realmente debe oler bien para él para que no se quejase en ningún momento.

\- S-sí…uhm…- desvió su vista al plato ajeno.

\- Si quieres más coge de la mía, no voy a comer más, no puedo con una entera – comentó el canela al notar la acción del pequeño.

\- ¿enserio? No creas que suelo comer tanto, es solo que de estar malo estos días se me ha abierto el apetito…sí eso es – se excusó contento, tomando un trozo de la pizza del alfa para llevársela a la boca.

\- Claro que sí – rio dulce, observándole con cariño – te has ensuciado la boca, ten más cuidado bobo – llevó su mano al rostro contario y con su pulgar eliminó el rastro de la salsa de tomate de la comisura para llevarse el dedo a su boca, haciendo que el omega se sonrojase ante el acto del alfa.

\- Gra-gracias – dijo chiquito, no pudiendo aguantarle la mirada al rubio.

Terminaron de comer los cuatro, Jungkook agradecía que los dos alfas se llevasen bien, ya que al principio el alfa a su lado se encontraba tenso por la presencia de Mark; pero ahora simplemente conversaban entre ellos, y para que mentir, a él también le había caído bien Haechan, era un omega muy risueño a la vez que tímido.

\- Jungkook Hyung, ¿vendrías conmigo un minuto al baño? – preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes.

\- ¿yo? Uh…claro – se levantó de su sitio, mirando por última vez a Taehyung, quien le miró bonito.

Anduvieron hasta llegar al servicio masculino, donde se quedaron parados en uno de los lavabos del lugar.

\- Ese alfa te gusta mucho ¿verdad? – preguntó, dejando su neceser en el mármol.

\- ¿q-qué? ¿te refieres a Taehyung? – se lamió los labios nerviosos.

\- Sí, claro – rio tierno – es que he visto como le mirabas todo el rato y bueno…me llamó la atención ¿no estáis juntos? – cuestionó curioso.

\- No…- su rostro se encendió al recordar lo sucedido horas antes en el coche – no estamos juntos, ni siquiera sé si le gusto, no creo que tenga atractivo, nunca me he preocupado por mí ni por algún alfa – murmuró mirándose al espejo.

\- Ese chico babea por ti, eres muy atractivo Hyung, pero… ¿no has pensado en cuidar tu piel? creo que un poco de brillo en tus labios te haría lucir increíble – comentó, buscando en su bolsito.

\- ¿tú crees? Yo realmente no sé cómo hacerme ver más bonito…quiero gustarle a Taehyung y cuidarme un poco la cara… ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó curioso al ver aquel tubo dorado.

Mientras tanto, los dos alfas se habían encargado de pagar la cuenta, parados en la puerta del restaurante mientras esperaban a los omegas volver.

\- ¿Sabes? Me agrada mucho ver a Jungkook interesado en ti; él de verdad se pasó siempre odiando a todos los alfas con los que le comprometía. Tú pareces buen chico – dijo Mark, arreglándose el pelo.

\- ¿Jungkook interesado en mí? No lo creo…es solo que estará confundido por oler a algún alfa que no le sea desagradable por primera vez – se excusó sonriendo triste.

\- Que va, conozco a Jungkook antes de que su padre me pusiera con él, siempre iba con la nariz arrugada, observando a todos como si quiera matarnos, incluso su personalidad era muy agresiva. Contigo es muy suave y te juro que jamás había visto brillarle tanto los ojos como hoy, te adora Taehyung, no está confundido, aunque creo que aún está algo atrapado en el pasado – dijo directo, viendo como el alfa menor apartaba la vista avergonzado.

\- ¡ya estamos aquí, perdonad la tardanza! – canturreó un Haechan contento, estrechando después al brazo de su alfa.

\- Hola, chicos – dijo el alfa, besando dulce el cabello de su pareja.

Mientras tanto, Taehyung observaba en silencio al omega frente suya en silencio, lucía diferente, su tez se veía más lisa y uniforme, sus ojos un poco más grandes y los labios portaban un hermoso color carmín rosado suave ¿se podía saber que habían hecho los dos omegas en el servicio? 

\- ¿ocurre algo Tae? – preguntó tímido el castañito al notar la mirada del alfa en él por tanto rato.

\- Eh…no, no, es solo que te veo algo diferente, no te preocupes – dijo rápido, saliendo de su trance.

\- ¿no te gusta como me veo? – desvió su mirada al suelo.

\- ¿qué? No, no – se acercó al joven hasta tomar sus manos – te ves hermoso de cualquier manera – le susurró al oído, apartándose después para ver aquel hermoso rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Esto… Jungkook y yo queríamos proponer algo – mencionó Haechan con gracia al ver a los dos chicos separarse y mirarle - ¿por qué no aprovechamos la tarde y vamos al centro comercial? He visto aquí uno muy grande, quiero hacer varias compras con él – sonrió brillante.

\- Por mi no hay problema mi amor, ¿por ti Taehyung? – el mencionado asintió, levantando el dedo sin dudarlo.

\- ¡pues entonces vayamos! ¡rápido, rápido! ¡vamos Hyung! – dijo contento, tomando a Jungkook de la mano para salir correteando del restaurante.

\- Parece que se han llevado muy bien – carcajeó Mark, negando divertido.

\- Es verdad, me alegra verlo tan feliz. Venga vamos o nos quedamos atrás – mencionó el alfa más joven, quien sostenía la puerta para salir.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Una vez en el centro comercial, ambos omegas vieron las tiendas que había para entrar en una y coger varias prendas cada uno, para después entrar a probadores separados, pidiéndole a los alfas que se quedasen esperando fuera para opinar de sus atuendos.

\- Tae… ¿puedes entrar un momento? – escuchó al menor llamarle.

\- ¿Qué ocurre pequeño? – preguntó una vez entró al espacio.

Sus ojos se abrieron en grande, Jungkook llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados, siendo la primera vez que Taehyung podía ver la hermosa figura de sus piernas y muslos, le hacían una silueta de vértigo, junto aquel jersey blanco de cuello alto que se encontraba cubierto por un jersey negro más fino. El alfa tenia un gran debate mental, jamás había podido ver la increíble figura del omega que le miraba expectante, éste siempre llevaba pantalones anchos y sudaderas varias tallas más grandes, y dios, le encantaba ver a ese Jungkook oculto en aquellas prendas holgadas, pero ese chico con aquella figura y curvas delicada le acababa de dejar sin respiración.

\- ¿te gusta…? – preguntó, acercándose un poco al mayor.

\- ¿y esto? Te ves increíble – dijo sin aliento mientras miraba al menor girarse para verse al espejo.

\- N-no sabía si iba a gustarte, por eso no he salido…me veo muy raro – suspiró – pero quiero cambiar y verme más bonito y llegar a gustarte más…quiero verme como un buen omega… - hizo una mueca – nunca me he preocupado por mi aspecto, siempre voy con cosas grandes y sin arreglarme casi…tengo varios granitos en la cara y no me cuido la piel… voy a empezar a cambiar mi aspecto, quiero sacar el chico que llevo escondido entre todas esas sudaderas anchas – medio rio, cerrando los ojos cuando vio al canela abrazarle la cintura y apoyar su mentón en el hombro.

\- No cambies por mí, a mí me encantas de cualquier forma, si lo haces que sea porque quieres, no te sientas presionado por la sociedad ni por verte mejor para mí, eres precioso de igual forma – susurró contento, amando la forma en la que sus brazos rodeaban la pequeña cintura del omega.

\- Gracias…es bueno oír eso; eres un alfa singular ¿lo sabias? – abrió los ojos, sonriendo al ver al chico olfateándolo.

\- Lo sé, que voy a hacerle, me importa poco lo de alfa, beta u omega, todos merecemos lo mismo y tu no tienes porque cambiar para verte mejor ante ellos – frunció el ceño molesto.

\- De verdad quiero cambiar…nunca he sentido la necesidad de mostrar quien soy, siempre he vivido escondido y desde que te conozco me siento libre y quiero empezar a encontrarme; empezando por la ropa, me encanta estos jerséis y camisas, pero me veo demasiado raro – carcajeó, mientras el contrario besaba flojito su mentón.

\- Creo que con cualquier cosa te verías increíble, de verdad; solo debes acostumbrarte. Para mi fue raro comenzar como modelo, todas esas prendas diferentes…por un momento no supe cual era mi estilo, pero volví a encontrarlo – murmuró, haciendo un puchero – aunque, he de decir que este jersey blanco no me gusta mucho – bufó tierno.

\- Oh, ¿y eso? – preguntó confuso.

\- No puedo olerte bien – medio gruñó – me encanta oler tu cuello y no puedo con él.

\- Pero Taehyung – rio enternecido – puedes bajar el cuello del jersey, mira – tomo el cuello para tirar del mismo hacia abajo.

\- Mucho mejor, aunque no está accesible del todo – murmuró, dejando pequeños besos y lamidas en la dulce piel del omega, quien tembló ante aquello.

\- Alfa…- susurró bajito, siendo escuchado por el mencionado, quien le volteó para quedar cara a cara con el pequeño.

\- Omeg- ¿Ey se puede saber qué hacéis ahí dentro? Venga ya salid – interrumpió Mark, a quien se le escuchaba reír desde fuera.

Ambos se quejaron bajito antes de salir del probador, saliendo primero el canela, seguido de un Jungkook a sus espaldas.

\- ¡oh, Jungkookie te ves genial! – dijo contento Haechan, mirando al otro omega desde todas las perspectivas.

\- ¿enserio? Tú también te ves increíble – dijo, haciendo referencia al look del pelirrojo.

Los dos más jóvenes acabaron comprando varios modelitos, saliendo después de la tienda contentos, diciéndoles a los alfas que dieran una vuelta ellos ya que tenían que mirar unas cosas pero tan solo los dos. Tras comprar el castañito lo que le recomendó para su piel, y alguna que otra crema de color y labial mate, salieron de la tienda camino a reunirse con los alfas; era increíble como aquellos dos habían congeniado tan bien.

\- ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Igual te molesta… - lanzó el omega más mayor.

\- Dime Jungkook, no te preocupes – sonrió dulce el pelirrojo.

\- ¿te dolió? ¿cómo se sintió, como te sientes ahora? – preguntó, haciendo referencia a la marca que llevaba visible el chico sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza.

\- No voy a mentirte, dolió; ya sabes, estaba en celo, pero aún así se controló y fue cuidadoso y atento conmigo; él no quería morderme sin mi consentimiento…y joder, me gustaba Mark desde la adolescencia, el saber que iba a casarse contigo me puso muy triste – hizo una mueca – pero cuando un amigo me contactó, les dije que te llamasen a ti, ya que serías su omega, pero me quedé atónito cuando al omega que llamaba en su celo era a mi y no a ti – sonrio bonito – se sintió muy raro, es como una mezcla de dolor intenso junto a placer, y hay un momento en el que no sientes de nada y después ¡bum! Notas como eres uno con tu pareja…se siente tan hermoso, aunque a veces es molesto no poder esconder los sentimientos. Por ejemplo, ahora sé que está riéndose muy fuerte, seguramente esté hablando de algo gracioso con Taehyung – miró al castañito – pero dime tú ¿por qué te interesa lo de la marca? – preguntó curioso, alzando una ceja.

\- Ehm…pues…sólo quería saberlo…no tuve antes un amigo omega y –

\- Hombre… mira a quién tenemos aquí; el hermoso omega Jeon Jungkook – el mencionado alzó la cabeza, arrugando su frente.

\- Jackson… ¿cómo sabes mi apellido? Nunca te lo dije, de hecho, nunca te dije cómo me llamaba – comentó molesto, alejándose del alfa.

\- Es fácil encontrar tu nombre en las fotos de Thaeyung, chico asistente -sonrió ladino.

\- Mi nombre no aparece en las fotos de él, mentiroso – le miró afilado, con notoria molestia.

\- Oye…déjanos tranquilos, estábamos los dos solos, vete por favor – intervino Haechan con miedo.

\- Oh ¿y tú? Otro omega lindo – se acercó a él para observarle mejor – ugh…ya estás marcado, que pena, no me sirves, aléjate estorbo – dijo seco empujando al pelirrojo a un lado.

\- ¡eh pero qué te crees! – el castaño le empujó al ver que volvía a sobrepasar su espacio personal.

\- No me toques así precioso – se acercó, olisqueando al chico, tan solo notando su olor, nada del rubio – hueles un poco dulce… ¿estás saliendo de tu celo? – preguntó divertido, tomándole por la cintura.

\- Suéltame, no te interesa y no me interesas, alfa mugriento – 

\- **Cállate, omega** \- ordenó utilizando su voz de mando.

El omega se quejó, notando como su cuerpo entraba en un estado de sumisión, quedándose quieto y en silencio ante el alfa cerca suya.

‘’alfa, ayúdame’’

\- Así mucho mejor, un omega debe ser obediente con su alfa – se terminó de acercar, llevando su nariz al cuello del menor – hueles tan bien, y tu piel es tan blanca y sensible, te verías hermoso llevando mi marca, justo aquí – rozó con sus colmillos la zona donde debería ir su mordida - **¿no te gustaría, omega?** – preguntó de nuevo de esa forma, rozando sus labios con los del joven.

‘’tengo miedo, alfa ven, por favor’’ lloriqueaba su lobo interior.

\- No, eres un alfa asqueroso, en todos los sentidos ¡púdrete! – consiguió decir firme, golpeando con firmeza la entrepierna de aquel repugnante sujeto.

\- ¡Haechan! ¡Jungkook! – se escucharon las voces de Mark y Taehyung ir hacia ellos.

\- ¡eres un maldito omega rebelde! ¿Cómo se te ocurre! Serás – gruñó, haciendo el amago de echarse encima del menor.

\- **¡quieto!** – escuchó decir del rubio.

\- Venga ya Taehyung, ¿vas a usar tu voz de mando conmigo? No seas ridículo – se rio fuerte Jackson.

El rubio abrazó fuerte al omega, quien se refugió corriendo entre su pecho, sintiendo el aroma contrario desaparecer poco a poco para dar paso al de crema café y canela de su alfa.

\- No vuelvas a acercarte a Jungkook, ¡fuera! – exclamó furioso, sintiendo al omega temblar ante su voz de mando.  
Jackson se quedó petrificado en el lugar ¿acaso su lobo tenía miedo del de Taehyung? ¿no era que el chico era un beta, entonces…? Bufó descontento, mirando por ultima vez a los dos chicos abrazarse, así que indignado y sintiéndose humillado, se alejó del lugar.

\- Jungkookie pequeño… ¿estás bien? ¿te ha hecho algo? -preguntó preocupado, con su rostro hundido en el cuello ajeno para quitarle el olor de aquel alfa.

\- Ha mencionado algo de marcarme, de ser su omega, he sentido sus colmillos en mi cuello – dijo abrumado – y sus labios rozaron los míos…no pude hacer nada, él uso su voz conmigo…tuve miedo…- se agarró a la sudadera morada del alfa – márcame con tu olor, por favor; no quiero oler a él ni un poco, el estúpido no paraba de soltar feromonas – dijo triste, hundiendo su nariz en la piel del canela para aspirar su aroma.

Taehyung en silencio llevó al omega a un sitio más apartado para poder limpiar el rastro del alfa ajeno de la tez nívea con su lengua, dejaba tiernos besos en el cuello del pequeño y frotaba su nariz donde se encontraba su glándula de olor. Era un acto tan íntimo, propio de parejas, que se sentía extraño y exquisito a la vez, porque él y el omega no eran nada, pero a la vez sentían como si fueran un todo.

\- ¿estás mejor? – preguntó, jugando con el lóbulo del pequeño, quien reía chiquito en sus brazos.

\- Si…gracias ¿cómo nos habéis encontrado? – preguntó mirando al alfa a los ojos.

\- Emm… ya sabe, el lazo de Haechan y Mark, sintió que algo iba mal, su omega le llamaba con miedo…- dijo, rascando su nuca.

Y es que no podía decirle la verdad, no podía decirle que él le había escuchado llamarle, lo tomaría por loco y se alejaría de él, porque aquello solo sucedía con los lazos físicos de las parejas, y ellos no lo eran en absoluto.

\- Oh…ya veo, gracias, siempre estás ahí para protegerme – se atrevió a besar la mejilla del rubio.

\- Te protegería toda una vida, no voy a permitir que un alfa como el te pona una mano encima, siento haber tardado tanto…- hizo un puchero, sintiéndose culpable.

\- No…está bien de verdad- acarició el rostro terso del alfa -por cierto ¿dónde están Haechan y Mark? – preguntó, dándose cuenta de que no se encontraban en el mismo sitio de antes.

El alfa le tomó de la mano, en silencio caminando hasta volver a la amplia plaza del centro comercial, encontrándose a los dos chicos melosos sentados en un banco.

\- Allí están – señaló riendo – ¿te apetece ir a tomar un helado? Mark y yo hemos visto una y queríamos ir con vosotros – preguntó mirando bonito al omega.

\- ¡sí, me tomaré uno de crema de café! – le miró directo, relamiéndose los labios con una sonrisa graciosa.

\- Oh…entonces yo me tomaré uno de cereza – sonrió de vuelta, guiñándole el ojo.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
La noche cayó más rápido de lo que les hubiera gustado, era lo que tenía el horario de invierno, que anochecía pronto; los chicos se despidieron, dejando a Mark y a Haechan en su piso, llevando después a Jungkook en coche hasta el edificio que compartía con Jimin.

Taehyung acompañó hasta la puerta del mismo al joven omega, llevando las bolsas de las compras que había hecho horas atrás, dejándolas en el suelo para despedirse del pequeño.

\- Gracias por acompañarme hoy, lo he disfrutado mucho – agradeció, evadiendo lo ocurrido con Jackson.

\- Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien, ha sido agradable conocerlos, me han caído muy bien – dijo de vuelta.

Jungkook se puso de rodillas para poder abrazar al alfa, quien le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos.

\- Gracias…gracias por todo, eres increíble Tae – dijo sincero, apartándose después del chico 

Se quedaron unos largos segundos en silencio, simplemente mirando al otro como si fuera lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en años.

“Bésale, ¿no ves que está esperando?” exigió su lobo.

‘’Besa a nuestro alfa y agradécele como es debido’’ le dijo el lobo del otro.

Ambos se pusieron colorados por las peticiones de sus lobos, ignorando que el del otro gritaba por lo mismo.

\- Creo que debería irme – comentó suave, girándose para introducir el código del portal.

\- Espera – le tomó del brazo, girándolo y acercándolo a él.

\- ¿qu-qué ocurre? – preguntó nervioso, viendo la mirada del alfa fija en la suya.  
\- Creo que si dejo escapar el momento me maldeciré toda la vida, perdóname – 

Apresó los labios del omega con los suyos, tardando unos segundo en procesar lo que ocurría antes de comenzar a mover sus belfos con los ajenos. El castañito suspiró contento, mierda, se sentía tan bien aquello; con sus brazos rodeó el cuello del alfa, ladeando la cabeza para profundizar el beso; y es que joder, sus labios encajaban a la perfección, bailaban al lento compás que estaban marcando. Por unos segundos se separaron para tomar aire, aprovechando Taehyung para decir – llevaba todo el día queriendo probar el manjar de tus labios…Jungkook – volviéndose a besar nuevamente, pero esta vez de una forma algo más salvajada, abriendo sus bocas para encontrarse con sus lenguas. Mierda, si iban a probarse, iban a hacerlo bien.

El alfa juraría se moriría ahí mismo, sintiendo al omega sonreír en su boca, había descubierto que si mordía el labio inferior de éste, jadeaba chiquito, más no se alejaba, sino que quería más; era tan adictivo, se sentía y sabía tan bien que juraría haber encontrado el paraíso en ese momento.

Se separaron finalmente, no sin antes dejar unos pequeños besos y lamidas en los belfos contrarios; se miraron tímidos, sonriendo, viendo el brillo dorado y rojo en los respectivos ojos.

\- Avísame cuando llegues, ten cuidado al conducir – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, sintiendo el aliento cálido del alfa chocar con sus labios.

\- Hmm…- asintió – lo haré – peinó con cuidado el cabello del omega con sus dedos - ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver? No recuerdo cuando tenía sesión esta semana…- murmuró, no queriendo romper el ambiente que se había creado entre ellos.

\- ¿sabes que podemos vernos fuera del trabajo? Tonto…puedes verme cuando quieras – comentó dulce, mordiéndose el labio para no reír.

\- Entonces, quiero verte ahora – dijo muy seguro.

\- Eres bobo…-rio enternecido – sólo mándame un mensaje – miró el reloj – creo que debería subir, seguro que está Jimin haciendo su mágico ramen que te hace llorar – hizo una mueca graciosa.

\- Suerte soldado – besó la frente del omega.

\- Gracias capitán – le siguió la broma – anda vete que hace frio, gracias por todo, avísame – dijo una ultima vez, besando la mejilla del alfa antes de separarse y girarse para marcar el código que desbloqueaba el portal.

El mayor se quedó allí hasta que vio al omega perderse por los pasillos del bloque, fue entonces cuando sitió el frio que hacía, corrió al coche para encender el calefactor; pasando su lengua por su labios, saboreando el recuerdo del beso de hace unos minutos.

Jungkook entró veloz en el piso, dejando las bolsas en el suelo, viendo después a un divertido Jimin sentado en el sofá.  
\- ¿y esa cara? ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó confuso.

\- Menudo morreo ¿eh? – dijo divertido Jimin, levantándose del sitio.

\- ¿d-de qué hablas? – apartó la vista nervioso.

\- A ver digamos que se estaba haciendo tarde y me asomé a ver si volvías por algún lado, y oh mi sorpresa cuando te vi con Taehyung en el portal y en cero coma os estabais comiendo la boca – alzó las cejas coqueto.

\- Uh…cállate…- pidió sonrojado.

\- ¿te gustó? ¿besa bien? – cuestionó curioso.

\- Gustarme es poco, me encantó; besa increíble, aún siento mis labios cosquillear – contestó, riendo pequeñito.

\- Puedo notarlo…y también puedo ver como cierto omega que está en las ultimas de su celo tiene un problemita ahí – señaló divertido – joder, ya me gustaría ponerme así con solo un beso – dijo burlón.

\- ¡dios cállate, que vergüenza, me voy a la ducha! – correteó con las bolsas hasta llegar a su habitación.

\- ¡vale, hoy haré ramen normal para que no estés tan caliente, digo, esté, el ramen claro! – carcajeó el pelirosa, escuchando seguido como Jungkook le gritaba frustrado.


End file.
